The Link
by The Russian Who Shall Be
Summary: Munkustrap did some very bad things in the Junkyard, and the Junkyard locked him up. Now, they'll have to pay.
1. What Did You Do?

**A.N. Wow I just realized I haven't written anything in a loooooonnnnng time. So I decided to do this! For people who don't like sadness, Macavity, or anything else in those categories, this story is NOT for you. There is also swearing with very bad censoring. Just FYI.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Cats. Not the costumes, idea, or the stage. Only this wee little fanfic.

"Munkustrap! Munkustrap!" cried all the kits as they hunted through the Junkyard for the aforementioned cat. "Where are you?"

Munkustrap sniggered as he hid inside the tire. "Those b*tches will never find me!" he thought out loud.

Jenny, walking past at the time, snapped her head up. She leaped over to where she heard the voice, and saw the silver streaked tabby inside the tire.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL THEM?" She shrieked, loud enough to cause a mini avalanche a few feet away.

But before Munkustrap could answer, the group of kittens from before, alerted from Jenny's cry, leaped onto him from behind.

They started to wrestle with him, but soon backed off when they saw Jenny's murderous glare directed toward the Jellicles' Protector.

"Ooh, Munkustraps gonna get it!" They cried tauntingly as Munkustrap felt his blood boil with hatred. Hatred for Jenny, hatred for the kits, and hatred for the whole Junkyard.

As the kittens kept on with their teasing, Munkustrap made no effort to stop his anger from building up.

His chest started to heave, he arched his back, and his tail started snapping back and forth like a whip. His eyes became narrower and narrower until they were golden slits burning a hole through you.

"Shut up." He hissed.

The kits, taken aback, stopped. They saw the change in Munkustrap and started to cry.

"I said shut up!" He turned towards them, locked his gaze on them, and growled menacingly, which only made them cry harder.

Munkustrap snapped.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU MOTHERF***ING SH**HEADS!" He roared.

He couldn't take it anymore. He lunged and-

CRACK!

The only thing he remembers afterwards is seeing Jenny's terrified face.  
**  
Ooh, cliffhanger! The chapters are going to be pretty short in this one. More chapters soon, I promise! Hope ya liked it!**


	2. Munkustrap's Recollection

**A.N.- It's me again! With another update (duh!) Yeah, not much to say. Read on!**  
Munkustrap looked around his cold cell and bit at his bindings once again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has the letters C-A-T-S in that order.

Why where they so tight? And why couldn't he bite through them? He stopped trying when his gums started to bleed.

He tried to stretch his blood soaked paws and managed to dig the bindings in even further.

"This is unfair," he thought. He didn't even do anything! One moment he was wrestling with the kits, and the next he was in this cell, with it's uneven stone slab as it's floor, and the boulder covering the entrance.

There was hardly any light, but that posed no problem for Munkustrap. He tried to get a sense of where he was. Was he in jail? Exile? Did the Junkyard even have a jail or an exile? Was he even in the junkyard? He could be 20 miles away and not know it.

It was so silent in here, so eerie. Any move he made seemed to be amplified by a hundred.

He tried swishing his tail around, but soon realized he couldn't. It had been bound too.

How long had he been in here? The last time he remembered was midday, but that didn't help him. It could be hours later! Even days! But they couldn't put him in here for days, could they? Could they? Would they?

He decided to stop thinking about the present and start thinking about the past.  
Why was he in here?

"Let's see, I got up, went to eat, played hide and seek, wrestled, Jenny yelled at me, the kits laughed, I got-"

Oh, yeah. He got angry. Angry at the kits for laughing at them. He dimly remembered lunging and then everything got hazy.

Then he heard it.

CRACK!

He stopped fidgeting, and listened.

CRACK!

"Hello?" He called out, and hearing nothing but his echo in return.

CRACK!

"Who's there?" He shouted, surprised at how meek his voice sounded.

CRACK!

The noise sounded different, like it didn't belong. He listened harder.

CRACK!

"That's it," he thought, "there's no echo."

He clearly heard his echo when he spoke those words, and he was speaking softly. So why didn't the noise have an echo?

Did that mean that the noise...was in his head?

CRACK!

Even louder this time, Munkustrap almost flinched.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

**Gasp! Another cliff hanger! What will happen? Sorry this chapter is so choppy, I wrote it when I was tired, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Remember, R & R, and you will make me a very happy fanfictionite! Hope ya liked it so far!**


	3. Has He Gone Insane?

**A.N. – I'm back once again, and this will be my third installment within 24 hours. Geez, these aren't much of cliffhangers if you get to read them all right away! I think I'm going to completely finish the story, and then upload it. Yep. Just so you know. Sorry if the last chapter's format confused you guys, FanFiction is giving me problems.**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. But CATS isn't one of them.**

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

Broke loose in Munkustrap's mind, I should say.

Images started flashing at the speed of light, too quick for Munkustrap to comprehend.

He tried to block them out, and failed miserably.

They kept coming faster and faster, now just a blur of colors.

It was too much. Munkustrap couldn't handle it anymore.

"STOP!" He screamed at the darkness and emptiness around him.

Suddenly, all the pictures did stop.

Everything seemed to dark now, Munkustrap almost preferred the colors.

Then, the noises started.

Various screaming, mumblings, and sounds of running.

He heard someone scream "No!" in a flurry of sobbing and wails.

What had happened to cause all this sorrow?

He heard footsteps pounding on the ground at a rapid pace, presumably running. There was a shout that cut through the air like a knife.

"STOP!"

But the runner kept running.

Why was the unnamed being still running? It sounded like the other person was warning him of something. Maybe he was running into a trap, right into Macavity's arms! But the footsteps didn't stop. They kept pounding on, the rhythm staying the same, quick thumps on gravel.

As if on cue, all the noises stopped.

The silence and the darkness made Munkustrap feel utterly alone.

What did all these noises in his head mean? Were the pictures a sign?

Munkustrap tried to forget about what happened by busying himself with his bindings.

"Why did they tie me up like this? Even my tails bound! They're treating me like a murderer!"

Then it all rushed back into him.

"I am."

**What did you do, Munkustrap? I'll upload when I finish the story, but in the meantime, hope ya liked it! Remember R&R and I might just upload early!**


	4. Munkustrap's Epiphany

**A.N. No! I relented! I updated! But to be fair, I updated because I received a very serious threat. Now I'm not gonna mention any names *cough*Lundy*cough*, but they threatened to set insane Munkutrap on me, if I didn't update soon. I had no choice! So this one's for you, Miss Kristen-Kai-Lundy, CATS writer extraordinaire.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the right to be able to ask a lot of redundant questions such as displayed in here.**

I am.  
I Am.  
I AM!  
I AM A MURDERER!

The thought kept swirling around in his head, never-ending, relentless. He tried to make sense of it all, he really did. But the same thought kept interrupting.

I am.

Munkustrap closed his eyes. Instantly images of that fateful day flashed through his mind. Vivid in every detail, down to every rock, stone, blade of grass.

I Am.

He shook his head. "Focus," he told himself, "start at the beginning."

OK, one. He hid from the kits.

Why?

"Munkutrap, no questions."

Two, they ran past and he called them a-

MURDERER!

"Munkustrap, stop it!"

He called them a-

Why?

"Focus!" He almost screamed.

Three, Jenny heard him and yelled at him. Four, the kits found him and started teasing him. Five, he got angry and-

I AM A MURDERER!

This was pointless. All of his thoughts were fighting for dominance. But one thought stood out above the rest.

Why?

Why had he done it?  
Why had he gotten so angry?

Why?  
Why?  
Why?

And then another thought struck him.

What if?

What if he had been able to control himself?  
What if he could escape here?  
What if he couldn't?  
What if he died in here?

"Munkustrap, STOP!" he screamed in his mind, "You're scaring yourself!"

He decided to once again work on the bindings that held his paws together. He ripped at them with a fury unseen by even the bats of hell. He was so intent on ripping them, that he hadn't realized he had succeeded and was now ripping the flesh of his paws of of his bones.

"They'll pay for this! They'll pay for this dearly!" He said standing up, a bloody mess of hanging flesh and matted fur.

Standing there, with a demonic look in his eyes, he realized one thing.

He was a murderer.

And it didn't bother him at all.

**This is the part where all you Munkustrap lovers might want to back away quickly. Jus' sayin'. I hope ya likes it, and please R&R.**


	5. Screams In The Air

**A.N. Ok guys, I can't do it! I HAVE TO UPLOAD! It's just that I'm very excited by this chapter! So…Go read it!**

**Disclaimer: *witty line* I don't own CATS. **

Munkustrap stood outside. It had taken what seemed forever, but he had finally gotten out. The back wall of his cell had seemed loose, so he pulled each brick out, one by one. Once they were all gone, all that was left was to dig his way through the hill that the cell was built into, a very difficult task, seeing the state of his paws.

When he finally got out, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be back," he said with a wicked grin as he made his way towards the junkyard, already forming a plan of revenge.

* * *

"Get out and stay out!"

Tugger made as if to chase Munkustrap, but Munkustrap was already running down the path at breakneck speed.

"I better go report this," Tugger sighed under his breath. He started down the path, but in the opposite direction of Munkustrap. Talking to no one, he made his way straight towards Old Deuteronomy's den.

When he got there, he found the old cat napping.

"We have a problem," he said after he woke the ancient cat up. "Munkustrap escaped. He tried to get in, but I chased him away."

A flash of pain flickered over Old Deuteronomy's face, but disappeared almost as quick as it had come. But Tugger saw. He knew it hurt the old cat to lose his first son, but to lose his second must be unbearable. Old Deuteronomy always tried to put on a brave face, but everyone knew what he felt like on the inside.

For Tugger, no emotion came. To him, Munkustrap was dead. No brother of his murdered five kits, let alone one. It was unfathomable.

That's why they locked him up. It was Old Deuteronomy who made the painful decision, seeing as it couldn't have been Munkustrap's decision.

Just a week before, Old Deuteronomy had passed down the role of leader to Munkustrap, who passed down the role of Protector to him, the Rum Tug Tugger. Not enough time had passed, though, for everyone to truly let that fact sink in. They still all went to Old Deuteronomy whenever they had problems.

"Do you know where he went?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"No. All I saw was him running back down the path."

There was a moment's silence. Tugger shifted awkwardly from side to side while Old Deuteronomy paced the den, pondering what to do next. Suddenly, he turned towards Tugger.

"If he comes here again, let him in."

"Let him in? If we do that he might-" Tugger stopped. It was painfully obvious what Munkustrap could do. Tugger knew he had made a mistake when a pained look crossed over the older cat's features, and he quickly resorted to looking down, and shuffling his feet. After a minute had passed, he looked up and said softly, "What I meant was where would he stay?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Old Deuteronomy answered, "In his den."

"In his den?"

"Yes, in his den. If we treat him civilized, he might be more willing to talk."

"To talk?"

"He would have a trial the next morning. A fair one, mind you." Old Deuteronomy answered, giving Tugger a look. "Maybe he'll be able to justify why he did what he did, and we'll be able to soften the blow."

"Justified reasons? Dad, he killed five kits!" Tugger yelled. "There's no answer that will justify that!"

"You don't know that." Old Deuteronomy said quietly.

"And soften the blow?" Tugger continued his rant, "We already gave him the minimum punishment! If you ask me, we should just feed him to a Pollicle and be rid of him forever!"

"Surely you don't mean that! He's your own brother! Killing him would just add to the problem, not fix it! Killing is the Eason we're here!"

"You know I mean it." Tugger snapped, headed for the door, "And I intend to see that it happens." And with that, he left, leaving Old Deuteronomy sobbing for his lost sons, fearing he might lose another.

He couldn't kill his own brother, could he? His own flesh and blood?

After a while, Old Deuteronomy had calmed down to just a few sobs. Thinking about it, he realized that Tugger was capable of killing Munkustrap, and he would, too. He had to stop him! But how?

He sat there sniffing for a few minutes, when an idea struck him. He stopped crying immediately. No, he couldn't do it. It would be against everything he just told Tugger. But yet he had to. It would require risk, foul play, and most of all sacrifice. The sacrifice of one very dear to him. But he had to do it. It's for Munkustrap, he kept telling himself. He decided he would do it right then. He got up, grabbed a knife, and went straight towards Tugger's den.

* * *

Munkustrap stopped running, and rested for a bit. Part one of his plan was complete. He saw their new security. One guard for every entrance. Every time the shadows shifted a quarter turn, they would switch posts. Simple. Now all he had to do was wait for the right time. He pocketed a sharp piece of glass and told himself, "For later use." and laughed wickedly, as he made his way back to the Junkyard again.

* * *

Tugger was storming about in his den.

He was in the middle of muttering, "How dare Old Deuteronomy say that we should give him a trial and soften the blow?" When all of a sudden the very cat he was speaking of burst through the door, knife in hand, with a crazed look on his face. He slowly started towards Tugger.

* * *

Munkustrap's ears perked up when he heard Tugger's scream pierce the air.

"Perfect. Just perfect!" He said, grinning, and began moving with a renewed energy.

**Tugger fans please don't kill me! I had to do it! Tugger's my least favorite character, so I had to get rid of him somehow! Just please say that you'll keep reading my story! *silence* Aw, crap.**

**Um, yeah, R&R, and I hope most of you still like it! *nervous laugh***


	6. Reunion

**A.N. Hey, I'm back! *rambles on and on about little things about his story that have nothing to do with the story itself* Just a little side fact, when I say guards, or something, I just mean random toms from the Junkyard (a.k.a. Admetus, Tumblebrutus, etc.), I was just too lazy to name them. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. Or dogs, or gerbils, or fish, or…**

Munkustrap held his breath as he watched all the guards run towards the sound of the scream.

"Fools! Don't they know that that you should always leave at least two guards at their post?" His eyes gleamed. This was too easy. He slowly made his way up to one of the entrances, and looked around. All clear. He made his way in, and snuck towards his den.

He made it there with no problem. Once inside, he went to his bed and fell asleep, not thinking that he would be in any danger.

BEFORE

When Tugger saw Old Deuteronomy burst through the door, he wasn't ready at all for what he saw next.

Old Deuteronomy was covered in blood from head to toe. In his hand he clutched a knife, but the knife was jabbing into the old leader's stomach. Tugger was so frightened by what he saw, he screamed bloody murder.

The guards, alerted by the screams, all raced to Tugger's den. When they got there, Tugger was kneeling over Old Deuteronomy, who was covered in blood and was unconscious. They quickly raced over.

"Pull the knife out, quick!" One of them yelled.

"No, he'll lose more blood that way! Quick, get Jenny!"

"Alright, alright, I'm-" Jenny stopped midsentence when she saw the state that Old Deuteronomy was in. Immediately, she said, "It was Munkustrap, he did this." Checking the wound, she said, "This is recent. Very recent." She turned around with anger in her eyes, "He should still be near. Go find him and bring him here."

Munkustrap was rudely awakened by six toms dragging him out of his bed. He knew he couldn't fight them all, so he let them drag him to wherever he was going. From the various pieces of conversation he heard, he learned that Old Deuteronomy had been stabbed and that Jenny ordered him to come to her.

When they got there, they dropped him on the floor in an ungainly heap, right in front of Jenny. Tugger, who was in the back, kneeling over Old Deuteronomy, glared at him.

"Why? Why did you stab your own father? Your own father! Why?" Jenny shrieked.

"I didn't kill him, b*tch!" Munkustrap snapped.

Whatever sanity Jenny had left had completely left her at that moment.

"Kill him. Kill that cruel, heartless, unfeeling, murderous, lying bastard! KILL HIM!"

When no one moved, she charged at one of the guards, grabbed his knife, and stabbed it straight into Munkustrap chest.

**What a surprise! I did a cliffhanger! For those of you who don't know, I'm going to be changing the name of this FanFic to "The Link" on the 16****th****. Just so you know. Oh, and sorry this chapter moves so quickly, I wasn't really in the writing mood when I did this (so of course I still wrote anyway! Duh!). **

**R & R, and I hope you liked it!**


	7. The Capture

**A.N. Hey, another update! I think I'm going to try something new. Once I get five more reviews, I will upload. Yeah, that's right! A little blackmail….or something….yeah. Personally, I think you guys can do it. So review! Cause if you don't…*unveils a cage with a psychotic Munk raging about inside* you might have an unwanted guest in the middle of the night! BWAAAHAAAAHAAAA! Or you could just, ya know, review. Your choice.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I ask The Really Useful Group every day, they still won't give me rights to CATS. Darn.**

BEFORE

Munkustrap stared up at the knife, its blade catching the rays of the sun that were seeping through the doorway. The blade flashed, and there was movement from the side of the room. Munkustrap screamed in agony as his shoulder erupted in pain. He almost blacked out, but only by the heavy weight of Old Deuteronomy on top of him kept him awake. Wait, why was Old Deuteronomy on top of – of hi- of- hi-

Munkustrap passed out.

EVEN BEFORE THAT

Old Deuteronomy regained consciousness when he heard Jenny scream, "KILL HIM!" and point at Munkustrap. He struggled to get to his side, but was held back by a concerned Tugger.

"Calm down, Jenny said not to move."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the knife flash. Without any regards to pain, he pushed himself off the ground a lunged at the guard with the knife. His weight crashed into the other cat, and threw him off balance. It gave him hope. But when he heard Munkustrap scream, he broke down. It had all been for nothing. His whole plan, all ruined, by a piece of metal. A knife. He crawled over to where still form lay. In his agitated state, he didn't see that the knife was not in his son's chest, but rather, in his shoulder. He leaned over his son and started sobbing.

Munkustrap awoke from a great pain in his shoulder, and from a big weight pressing down on him. He didn't open his eyes though. He felt the weight yanked off of him, and then heard Old Deuteronomy scream, "No! Let go of me! Let me be with my son! Let go! No!"

"Silly old fool," Munkustrap thought, "trying to be friends with the enemy."

He decided on what to do next. Without any warning, he leaped up, ignoring the pain, and ran out the door. Back in the den, he heard his father yell, "Go Munkustrap! Hide! Hide where they'll never find you! Run!"

As he looked over his shoulder, he saw that Old Deuteronomy big form was blocking the exit for the other cats to get out. Good. He was safe, for now. As he left the junkyard, he kept hearing his father's yells in his head.

_Hide! Hide where they'll never find you!_

And that's exactly what he did.

Munkustrap kept running and didn't look back until he was well clear of the junkyard. He stopped and climbed up a tree to take a rest. When he got to the highest branch, he sat down and kept a sharp lookout. He didn't hear anyone, which was good. He didn't see anyone, which was even better. He let his mind slip to other things.

Part two of his plan was now complete. Get into the junkyard and see who was keeping the things in order, who was keeping their spirits up. It was clear that Jenny had most of the dominance, along with Old Deuteronomy. Take them down, and the rest would follow by themselves. Simple.

He was fingering the piece of glass he had picked up earlier, when he heard a snap behind him. Brandishing his weapon, he spun around. Before he had time to react, The Rumpus Cat had charged into him, and they both flew out of the tree. Munkustrap's head smacked against the ground, and the last thing he saw before the world went black was Rumpus land on his feet a few feet away, next to an oncoming Tugger, who had a smirk on his face.

Back at the den, Old Deuteronomy grinned to himself. His plan was put in action again.

**Me: Sorry it took me forever to upload, but I had to go on an unexpected trip. But the only thing that matters is that I'm safe at home, right?**

**Readers: *silence***

**Me: Rrrrriiiiigggghhhhttt?**

**Readers: *silence***

**Me: Oh fine. The only thing that matters is that I uploaded.**

**Readers: *go crazy with clapping and cheers***

**Me: *sigh* Hope ya liked it and rate and review! More chapters to come! *Munkustrap roars off in the distance* Remember what I said!**


	8. As The Blood Flows

**A.N. Woah, it's been a long time! But don't worry, here's another chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.

WARNING! READ ALL OF THIS NOTICE! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF GORE UPSETS YOU! I DID NOT GO EASY ON THE BLOOD, THE EXACT OPPOSITE. I WILL PUT A WARNING RIGHT BEFORE IT GETS BAD, SO YOU CAN READ UP UNTIL THAT POINT. IT GOES ON UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I WILL ALSO PUT A LESS GORY SUMMARY AT THE END IN THE ENDING NOTE, SO PEOPLE CAN STILL GET THE INFO OF THIS CHAPTER, WITHOUT BEING GROSSED OUT! TO BE HONEST, I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT DEBATING WHETHER I SHOULD UPLOAD THIS OR NOT.

Rated M for violence, gore, and mild swearing.  


Munkustrap sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to Demeter. Sleeping Jemima was curled up in a ball at their feet, purring gently. This was the life. A nice den, good food, and a great family. His eyes heavy laden, he was about to nod off when he heard Demeter say something.

"Whazzat?" He mumbled.

She giggled. "I said, can you put Jemima to bed?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" she replied, giving him a nudge.

"I had a long day, I'm tired, and I just want to go to sleep..."

"Please?" she begged. He felt annoyance prick at his side.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I do it every night!"

His anger was rising. "Well let's keep it that way!" making no effort to keep the venom out of his voice.

Startled, Demeter retorted, "Just this once!"

Munkustrap felt his blood boil. Ugh, her and her whiny voice. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Demeter, now angry, shouted "WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING AROUND HERE WITHOUT MAKING A BIG SCENE? JUST ONCE, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU HELP OUT AROUND HERE, AND MAYBE TAKE PART IN JEMIMA'S LIFE! SHE'S YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, FOR HEAVYSIDE'S SAKE!"

Help out around the family? Take part in his daughter's life? That was the last straw for him.

"I DO MORE THAN YOU KNOW! BUT I SHOULDN'T EXPECT YOU TO KNOW, CAUSE ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERY DETAIL, NEVER ONCE THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING GOOD I DO!"

Demeter was crying now.

"OH SHUT OFF THE WATERWORKS, YOU WHINY BITCH! NO ONE FEELS SORRY FOR YOU!"

All the shouting had woken Jemima up, who also began to cry.

**[NOTE: THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS TO GET A LITTLE BLOODY. DO NOT READ IF BLOOD DISTURBS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]**

"NOT YOU TOO!" He leaped at Demeter, and shoved her to the side. He took her head in his hands, and smashed it against the wall. Watched as her eyes, full of fear, closed, and her body loosened...

He spun around and faced Jemima, who was cowering in a corner.

"Please...don't..." she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks, too frightened to call out, "...mommy...no...please..."

Her last words drifted out into the night as he took her body in his arms, and slowly crushed it, feeling the bones crack, and laughed with satisfaction. He dropped her broken body on the floor, and stepped back to study his handiwork.

Demeter lay propped up on the wall, her broken skull bleeding from various wounds, staining the wall with a river of blood, slowly crawling its way down to the floor. Jemima was in a crumpled heap, flesh torn, blood soaked bones sticking out, damaged in the middle. Not done with his rampage, he took a knife from the kitchen, and went to Jemima first. Seeing his small daughter's broken body lying on the floor didn't faze him at all. He took the knife, and stabbed into her eyes, one by one. He flicked the knife, so as to remove the eyes from her skull, causing fresh blood to flow. He cut of both ears, and put them aside. Slashing a cut deep into her stomach, he tore at the bones, breaking the ones left, and ripping them out. He then hung her skin, flesh without structure, a bloody costume, from the ceiling, and grinned in delight as it emptied itself of its blood. Moving to Demeter, he repeated the process of removing the eyes and ears. After doing so, he took her neck, and snapped it. After hearing the resounding crack, he tore off her head, and stabbed it several times with the knife. Now just a shapeless pieces of flesh, he draped it over the spot where her neck was supposed to be. He grinned wickedly. He stepped back again to admire what he had done. Jemima, a sheet of flesh, hanging from the ceiling, lifeless as she was bloodless. Demeter, leaning against the wall, her head a broken sack, resting on her shoulders. Fur and blood was everywhere.

Now for the last step. He dipped Demeter's ears in the pool of Jemima's blood, and Jemima's ears in Demeter's blood. Taking the blood soaked ears, he wrote on the wall SLUT, WHORE and BASTARD. Watching the blood drip down the wall, he was finally content with his revenge.

"Munkustrap." One word spoken, soft as the breeze outside, occasionally whistling through the trees, making them shiver and quake.

"Munkustrap." Again, soft...but loud as a thunderbolt. He spun around and choked out a cry. Demeter, her broken body, was standing there, holding Jemima's bones, her empty eyes staring at him, into his soul. Too scared to do anything, Munkustrap stood there, waiting.

"Munkustrap." Demeter's broken body said, blood flowing out of her lips every time they opened. She started to move towards Jemima's hanging flesh. Munkustrap backed into the wall, straight into BASTARD. Watched, horrified, as Demeter slowly dragged her feet across the room. When she got to Jemima, she dropped all of the bones, grabbed her daughter's flesh, and with a quick tug, pulled it down from the hook it was suspended by. As it fell to the floor, so did Demeter, to her knees. She spread out Jemima's skin, and grabbed a bone. She put it in her daughter's figure, and let it rest there. She grabbed another bone, and repeated the process. And again, and again. Munkustrap couldn't tear his eyes away from the gruesome site unfolding before his eyes.

When all the bones were in Jemima, an unorganized pile of cargo in a flimsy boat, Demeter realized her daughter wasn't coming back. She turned on Munkustrap, lifeless flesh and all, and got up. Munkustrap stepped around her and backed away, seeing the rage in what was left of her face. She slowly advanced towards him.

"Munkustrap." His name, full of force, full of meaning.

Munkustrap kept backing away, and jumped when he hit the wall. Trapped. Steadfast, ever moving towards him, still she came towards him.

"Munkustrap." Louder this time, full of hate and disgust. She was right next to him, put her hands around his neck, and squeezed.

"Munkustrap!" She yelled, almost too loud.

Munkustrap was losing air, quickly. He knew he had to do something soon, but what? He started to formulate a plan, when Demeter gave one final squeeze, and he blacked out. He hit the ground hard as Demeter roared out one last final word.

"MUNKUSTRAP!"

**Sorry for all the blood, I might've gotten carried away. I don't know why I always abuse my favorite characters... If you are confused, it will hopefully be solved in the next chapter.**

SUMMARY: Munkustrap is sitting at home with Demeter and Jemima. He gets into an argument with Demeter, and beats her and Jemima up. To the point where he kills them. And then he does some pretty disturbing things. Demeter turns into a zombie or something, because she comes back from the dead and keeps saying "Munkustrap.", getting louder each time. She tries to bring Jemima back to life, but fails. She turns on Munkustrap and strangles him, right before roaring out "Munkustrap!" one last time, just as Munkustrap blacks out. That's it.

To those who did read the whole thing, please rate and review, anything is appreciated. And before you are scared away from my story, none of the other chapters should be this gory anymore. That's it and thanks for reading!


End file.
